


Library and Love

by WriterOfManyFandoms



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Obi Wan - Freeform, Obi-Wan - Freeform, Obi-Wan Kenobi - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Story, obi wan kenobi - Freeform, obi wan kenobi x reader, obi-wan kenobi x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfManyFandoms/pseuds/WriterOfManyFandoms
Summary: When you run into Obi-Wan inside the library, things get a little interesting.





	Library and Love

**Author's Note:**

> If you are on Tumblr, feel free to check me out! My fanfiction is over there as well! c:
> 
> https://writerofmanyfandoms.tumblr.com/

The war seemed as if it would go on forever, and it always pained you to watch your friends and loved ones being sent off to battle. One friend, in particular, was always the first to your mind. Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. You had grown quite fond of Master Kenobi through the years, despite the fact that you really shouldn’t. Despite how opposite Obi-Wan seemed compared to you, you had really grown close.

He was always so quick and so witty, and you always seemed so shy and so flustered. You couldn’t help it. You always wanted to be quick and teasing, instead, you waited and listened. Either just smiling at his sass, or blushing quite profusely when he flirted. You doubt Obi-Wan felt the same way about you. You knew he was like that with everyone, you really weren’t that special.

Today, like most days, you found yourself in the library. You were cooped up in some corner, a book in one hand and a coffee in the other. This really was your favorite place. The smell of books and coffee was your favorite, and if it were a perfume, you would wear it. You could spend all day curled up with a book, which you usually did. From non-fiction to fantasy, from horror to romance, you truly loved reading. Sometime you could get so engrossed in a book, you could tune out the rest of the world. It was- wait, what was that? You noticed something shifting from the far edge of your book, and you were tempting not to put your book down. However, curiosity got the best of you, and you slowly looked up.

You weren’t expecting to see Obi-Wan sitting across from you, his head in his hands and his eyes looking right at you. You felt yourself blush, but you tried to keep yourself composed.

“Master Kenobi, to what do I owe the honor to this visit?” You asked, closing your book and setting it to the side.

“Y/N! I didn’t think you would ever look up! I just wanted to come and see you. I figured since I had some downtime, I would come to see my dear friend.” He said, smiling at you.

His words made your heart skip a beat, but you tried your hardest to not let them get to you. He says that to everyone, you remind yourself. He is this friendly with everyone, right?

“Everyone is your dear friend. I am no different.” You said, taking a sip of your coffee.

“Your words sting me, my dear. Of course, you are dear to me! I hold you very close in my heart.” Obi-Wan told you, a faint frown appearing on his face.

You couldn’t help but blush, immediately looking down. He was lying. He had to be. Obi-Wan didn’t think that highly of you. Sure, the two of you were friends, but that didn’t mean he thought that highly of you. In fact, if you didn’t know better, you would think Obi-Wan disliked you! That would be a semi-logical explanation to his flirting and teasing, right? Maybe he knew you liked him and only did this to taunt you.

“That is truly kind of you to say that, really. But I know that isn’t true.” You told him, a bit stubbornly.

“What are you talking about, Y/N? Of course, it is true. I am always wanting to spend time with you, and we have known each other for such a long while. Why wouldn’t I think of you as someone close to my heart?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

You stay silent, not quite thinking of a suitable answer for him. You really couldn’t explain how or why you thought like that. Maybe it was just from your lack of experience. Your circle of friends was quite small, not as if you minded. Or maybe it was just how your brain was wired, and there really wasn’t a clear answer that would please the Jedi Master.

“B-Because you hate me?” You mumbled out, your eyes focused on your lap.

“Hate you? Why would you think that? Y/N, that isn’t true at all. I love you. I don’t hate you.” Obi-Wan said, and you quickly look up as the two of you realize what he had just said.

“Love me? What? When? How? Wh- .”

You were quickly cut off by the soft, gentle touch of his lips. It wasn’t a long passionate kiss, but a tender one. The type of kiss only one could truly dream of. It felt nice, and it felt as if everything had suddenly become still.

“Y/N, for a while now. There was just never the right time to explain. And I didn’t think you were interested.” Obi-Wan told you, but you shake your head.

“Me not interested? I always thought it was you. What do we do now?” You asked him, raising an eyebrow.

“For now we enjoy our company among the books, and drink coffee to our heart’s content.” He said with a grin, and you nodded your head.

You liked that a lot actually, and you would be okay with that. Before you knew it, the two of you were sitting awfully close together, the smell of cinnamon and mocha in the air. He had a book opened up, the two of you reading from it, and for the first time in a while, you felt at peace.


End file.
